This invention relates to the field of argicultural chemistry, and provides to the art new compounds which control harmful insects and phytopathogens.
Argricultural chemistry has long attempted to improve on existing insecticides and fungicides. Many classes of organic compounds have been used, and new compounds are constantly being made and evaluated. Some of the prior art has a relationship to the present invention.
Dreikorn, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,764,681 and 3,839,569, disclosed the fungicidal efficacy of tetrazolo[ 1,5-a]quinolines and s-triazolo[ 4,3-a]quinolines. Belgian Pat. No. 803,098 and West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,249,350 disclosed that certain imidazoquinoxalines are also useful as agricultural fungicides.
Paget, U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 296,380, filed Oct. 10, 1972, now abandoned, and Ser. No. 556,767, filed Mar. 10, 1975, both claiming priority from Ser. No. 188,546, filed Oct. 12, 1971, now abandoned, disclosed fungicidal methods making use of s-triazolo[3,4-b]-benzothiazoles.
Tamura et al., "Novel Syntheses of Thiazolo[3,2-b]s-Triazoles," J. Hetero. Chem. X, 947-51 (1973), published Feb. 16, 1974, disclosed one of the compounds here described.
Potts et al., "Synthesis of the Thiazolo[2,3-c]-s-Triazole and the Thiazolo[3,2-b]-s-Triazole Systems," J. Org. Chem. 36, 10-13 (1971), and Japanese Pat. No. 71 26,500, C.A. 75, 140863(g) (1971) disclosed thiazolo[3,2-b]-s-triazoles, which were said to be useful as bactericides and agricultural chemicals.
Mosby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,137, showed a tetrazolo[5,1-b]benzothiazole, which was described only as an intermediate to phosphene imide compounds.